Aomine Notatakai
by otaku-nee-chan
Summary: Kagami (King of Seirin) wants the demon Aomine Daiki to be his and he always gets what he wants but there is one thing stopping him. The Generation of Miracles (a demon clan) isn't that willing to give him up. The fight for Aomine is on... GoM x Aomine x Kagami... First yaoi fanfiction :3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So… recently I've been really busy and I suddenly had to write this… I'm sorry for those that are waiting for the newest chapter of Miracles Do Happen… :P This is my first yaoi-ish fanfiction so please help me~ It's Kuroko no Basuke and I'm planning to make it GoM x Aomine x Kagami (cuz I love Ahomine) If I get enough reviews then I'll continue this… erhm… Hope you like **

Chapter 1

Kagami looked out the window, a smile planted on his face. As the king of the country of Seirin, he had absolute power over everyone and no one dared to go against him. Occasionally his most trusted servants would talk to him informally but that was fine as long as they knew where they were in rank. His word was absolute and he always got what he wanted. That was until he met the Generation of Miracles. The Generation of Miracles was a clan made up of six demons and they hardly ever appeared in front of humans. Kagami had met them when he was hunting in the woods a week ago and he was utterly fascinated by each and every one of them. But there was one specific demon that he felt was perfect for him. That demon was Aomine Daiki, a tan and handsome demon. When Kagami had seen him prowling in the woods like a panther, he had automatically taken in interest in him.

Kagami stretched and walked away from the window. As he walked out the door a very annoyed looking man walked up to him. "Kagami-sama, what did I tell you about using that room?" He demanded as he pointed toward a door that was bolted shut.

"Ah! Hyuuga! I know that my father hates when I use that room but it holds something really important!" Kagami said, smiling while scratching his head. "Make sure to remind the other servants not to go in there." He said and Hyuuga nodded.

"I will." Hyuuga said and walked away toward the kitchen to get lunch ready. Kagami sighed. Sometimes his butler would get a little bit overboard when it came to what his father said. Kagami hummed as he looked at the door that Hyuuga was complaining about and instantly a smirk appeared on his face.

"No one has to see what's behind those doors." He muttered to himself and strutted toward them. Kagami looked around to make sure no one was around and proceeded to unlock the door. The large heavy doors creaked open and Kagami found himself facing darkness. Without even pausing, he walked in and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. A shadow of a man was hunched up on the bed and when Kagami took a step forward he looked up. A pair of glowing sapphire eyes narrowed as the man realized who it was. Kagami continued to walk toward the man, showing no fear what so ever. He stopped in front of the bed and the man continued to look at him. "Ne~ How are you? I hope you're not too uncomfortable especially with these keeping you here." Kagami said smiling as he held up a pair of chains that prevented the other man from moving.

"Why the hell are you doing this you bastard." The man growled, his body tensing up as Kagami sat next to him on the bed.

"Oh, no particular reason." Kagami purred as he traced his finger along the other man's neck. "Why do you ask Aomine-_chan_?" Kagami laughed as he added the honorifics to the man's name.

Aomine narrowed his eyes and tried to lunge at the red-head who just sat there, grinning like an idiot. Instead of getting anywhere, Aomine only managed to make the chains around him to become tighter which proved uncomfortable in these circumstances. "Fuck this!" Aomine spat and refused to look at Kagami.

"Aww~ Is Aomine-_chan _feeling useless?" Kagami cooed and crawled up to the blue-haired man. Kagami bent his head a little and licked Aomine's neck. To his satisfaction he felt the tanned demon shiver. "Ao-mine-_chan~_" Kagami said grinning when he saw the demon turn away. "Look at me." The red-haired king suddenly jerked the chain leading to Aomine's neck. Aomine was forced to look at the king and was caught in surprise. Kagami's smile was replaced by a smirk and his voice had gotten deeper and scarier. "I hate when you act like this." Kagami said grabbing Aomine by the chin. "So I think I'm going to fix that~" Kagami slammed his lips against the tanned demon's and kissed him vigorously.

"What the he… mmf!" Aomine was automatically cut off when Kagami stuck his tongue inside his mouth. After a full minute of kissing, Kagami finally stopped to catch his breath. Aomine gasped as his lungs filled with air again and he glared daggers at Kagami. "Fuck you bastard." Aomine said, his sapphire eyes blazing in anger.

"Mm~ Aomine-chan tasted delicious~" Kagami said, licking his lips. Aomine looked at him in disgust and Kagami smiled. "Now now, I'm sure you enjoyed that. We'll be doing that every single day from now on~ A dog does need to be trained every single day~" Kagami said and he jumped off the bed.

"A DOG?!" Aomine yelled in fury. "I'm not a fuckin' dog, and definitely not yours!" Kagami smiled and continued to walk toward the doors.

"Bye Aomine-chan. Until tomorrow~ I do hope you enjoyed that little treat!" Ignoring the outraged cries of the tanned demon, Kagami slammed the doors shut. "Can't wait till' tomorrow~" He sang to himself and practically skipped away.

"Akashi-kun, I think I know where Aomine is." A pale blue-haired demon bowed down to a red-haired demon.

"Oh really? And where is he?" Akashi said, his crimson and gold eyes flashing dangerously.

"He's in the country of Seirin. With the king we saw a week ago in the woods. The one that you ordered for us to ignore." The other demon answered.

"Thank you Kuroko-san. I think we need to pay that king visit. After all, Aomine-san IS ours~"

**Author's Note: If you like it PLEASE GIVE REVIEW SINCE I MIGHT NOT CONTINUE THIS IS I DON'T GET ANY. This might turn into a lemon… I can't write lemons but it really depends on the reviews I get. Oh joy… prepare for yandere! Kagami and GoM~~~~ Can't wait for that**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hah… although I haven't gotten any reviews I did get followers so I thought that I might as well post some more chapters. I hope you like and this might get a little bit steamy **

Chapter 2

"Call me master." The red haired king growled yanking the leash that was attached to the tanned demon's neck.

"Like hell I will you piece of scum!" Aomine shot back and was answered with another jerk of the leash. He coughed and glared at the king who was looking down at him in anger.

"I think this dog needs a little training." Kagami said, his bright red eyes flashing mischievously. "After all, dogs do need to obey their owners." Kagami pushed Aomine on top of the bed and the sound of chains echoed through the bedroom.

"Get off of me." Aomine said, his sapphire eyes glowing in anger. The demon shifted uncomfortably as the chains that bound him on the bed dug into his skin.

"No can do Aomine-chan." Kagami purred and began to suck on the tanned demon's earlobe. He was quickly rewarded with a squeak from the demon. "You like that don't you?" Kagami whispered, running his hand down Aomine's neck.

"S-shut up bastard." Aomine gasped as Kagami began to trace circles innocently around his chest. "Y-you won't get away with this… ah!" Aomine suddenly moaned as Kagami nipped his neck and sucked on it, leaving a red mark on the tan skin.

"Who says I won't get away with it." Kagami said, locking gazes with the demon. "In fact, I AM getting away with it and there's no one here to stop me." With that, the king slammed his lips onto the Aomine's and instantly stuck his tongue inside. A low growl came from Aomine's throat and the demon, without any warning, bit Kagami's intruding tongue.

"I'm not letting your dirty mouth touch mine again!" Aomine spat. He then proceeded to spit on the king's face. By then Kagami's patience had snapped.

"You're asking for it Aomine-chan." Kagami growled dangerously as a grin formed on his face. He wiped the spit off his face and leaned down so that his face was directly in front of Aomine's. "I'm going to make it so that you'll be begging for mercy." The king said, his laughter reverberated into Aomine's ears. The demon shivered, his mind desperately trying to find a way out of this. It was too late, the predator had pounced.

"I can smell him. Ao-chin is in here somewhere." A tall purple haired demon mumbled lazily as he chewed on a snack he had in his hand.

"Murasakibara, where exactly?" A green haired demon asked as he pushed his glasses up. "You do know we're relying on you do find him and this castle is so big that's it's impossible to just search for him."

"Midoricchi~ I'm sure he's here. Don't be so cold toward Muracchi since I'm sure he's trying his best~" A very happy looking golden haired demon shouted and was instantly punched by Midorima.

"Shut up. We were supposed to come in here without anyone noticing. With you babbling around Kise, that would automatically be ruined." Midorima shot back, looking very annoyed.

"I think finding Aomine-san is more important than our taking over here isn't it?" Akashi said quietly, his eyes flashing a warning to the rest of the demons who were fighting amongst themselves. "Kuroko-san, I want you to use your misdirection to find Aomine-san. Don't get caught and after you find him, report to me immediately." The pale blue haired demon nodded and instantly disappeared.

"Aomine-chan don't hold it in~ I want to hear your voice." Kagami grunted as he looked at the demon underneath him. Aomine averted his eyes, refusing to look at the king. "I want to hear you beg… to say my name with those lips." Kagami growled, slamming himself into the tanned demon. A low moan could be heard and Kagami grinned. "Say it." He purred bending down to lick Aomine's lips. "Say it with those pretty little lips. If you do, I promise I'll stop for today."

"Y-you lowly bastard." Aomine weakly retorted. "Using threats against m-me." His voice hitched as Kagami again slammed himself inside him. "I'm not gonna do as you say." He smirked when he saw a look of annoyance on Kagami's face but it was automatically wiped off when Kagami quickened his pace.

"Aomine-chan~ Why aren't you crying?" Kagami whined. "Just say my name~ It's easy. Just say Kagami and it will all be over. I know you can't hold on for long." Kagami smirked when he saw Aomine's expression of pure hate.

"Fuckin' no." Aomine mumbled, feeling weaker by the second. He knew that Kagami was right and he was losing his cocky attitude. _Maybe if I say it, I can be left alone. _Aomine thought as Kagami continued to slam into him. Aomine hated how he was useless right now… It didn't help that he was chained to the bed also.

"I'm waiting Aomine-chaan~" Kagami cooed as he noticed Aomine's expression. The king knew that the demon was slowly breaking and he was bound to say it any minute now.

_Shit._ Aomine thought. _I hate this so much… I might as well get it over with. _"Kagami." Aomine managed to grumble out.

"What? I can't hear you?" Kagami sang, grinning from ear to ear.

"K-kagami." Aomine said, this time a little louder. Kagami noticed that the tanned demon was blushing from embarrassment and he smiled in amusement. _I like him like this._ The king thought as he looked at the demon._ Especially when he's submissive like this. I think I'll play with him a little longer._ "On second thought I think I want another trick from my dog." Kagami said, smirking when he saw the surprised look on Aomine's face. "Call me master."

Aomine glowered at the red haired man. No way was he gonna do something as weak as that! Kagami looked at Aomine with lust filled eyes and the demon shivered again, wondering what the king would do to him if he didn't obey. "Mast… you know what! Fuck this! I'm not gonna do anything you say!" Aomine glared defiantly at Kagami, his eyes challenging the king's.

"That's it." The red haired man said, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "I'm just going to break you." The door suddenly slammed open and both men turned to look at who had opened it.

"Guys!" Aomine cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He had completely forgotten that Kagami was ontop of him and that he was inside of him.

Kagami glared at the five intruders. "What the hell? Oh!" His face suddenly brightened. "it's the Generation of Miracles~" He said happily. "Perfect timing! You can watch Aomine-chan break~"

Akashi's eyes narrowed in disgust. "You piece of scum. Get off of Aomine-san right now. If you don't…" Akashi motioned for the other members to proceed into the room. "… then we'll just kill you."

**Author's Note: Yay~ That was quite lemony for me (never written one before). I hope you like it and hopefully this will get more people interested Please review if you want this to continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Oh god… what to write for this… I'm sorry if I sound awkward during the steamy moments (but I'm new at writing lemon :P) Thanks for the two reviews I got 3 Hope you like this new chapter… I don't think it will have much lemon… maybe?**

**EclipseKuran: Yesh~ I shall try to update as much as I can with all the extracurricular activities I have after school~ Thanks for being the first to review 3**

**MilkPowah: Thank youuuuu~ Yah… I hope I can write longer too… me and my uncreative brain :3 Fufufu~ prepare for some more cliff hangers coming your way **

**Midori no Kaori: Thank you sooo much! I love submissive Aomine too (coughcough) and it's really hard to find fanfictions with him as an uke I just had to make him the uke in here :P**

Chapter 3

"Don't you think it's unfair to have five against one?" Kagami whined as a grin formed on his face. When the Generation of Miracles made no motion of stopping, he jerked Aomine's leash making the demon cry out in pain. The king then ran his tongue against the demon's neck causing the other to shiver. By then, Aomine was completely broken and he made no movement to rebel against anything Kagami did. "Maybe I should mark you to show who rightfully owns you." Kagami whispered in the demon's ear and then proceeded to suck on his earlobe.

"Stop that nonsense." Akashi said coldly. His gaze was filled with anger but there was also a hint of lust behind it.

"I know all of you are enjoying this view." Kagami said as he nipped Aomine's neck causing the demon the moan in protest. All six men (both demon and king) felt themselves harden from that one sound. "It's amazing how seductive you can be Aomine-chan." Kagami purred.

"Don't touch Aominicchi!" Kise yelled, his golden eyes narrowed in anger. "You're gonna pay for what you did to him!" The blonde haired demon lunged at the king but stopped when he heard Aomine groan.

"S-stop it." Aomine moaned, his whole body trembling. He looked at the rest of the five demons. "Just leave. Please!" He begged. Aomine felt embarrassment wash over him as Kagami continued to bite him on the sensitive part of his neck and the demon moaned once more.

"As if we'll do that Aominicchi!" Kise yelled in anger. The blonde haired demon walked up toward the king and glared at him. "Let him go you bastard. You don't deserve to put your filthy hands on someone like Aominicchi." Kagami raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I wonder if some_thing_ like you really should be talking." He said grinning. Kise yelled in outrage at the insult but was stopped by Midorima.

"Kise, don't get mad just because a mortal like him says something." The green haired demon said. He then turned to look at the king. "Not that you're anything better than a piece of scum." He muttered, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"What did you say bastard?!" Kagami yelled in outrage, completely forgetting about Aomine.

"I can say it again if you want." Midorima said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Let's see if you can!" Kagami taunted, a cocky look appeared replacing his outraged one.

Midorima was just about to retort something insulting when Akashi interrupted them. "I believe this is getting nowhere Midorima-kun." The red haired demon said. Midorima muttered something about how Oha-Asa was correct about his luck today. Akashi turned back to look at the king who looked quite annoyed. "If I may ask Kagami-san, may we have Aomine-san back? It would be so much easier if we just came to an agreement of some sort."

"I would love to do that… but sadly I must decline." Kagami said smiling.

"It's a fuckin' trap!" Aomine yelled. "Run before…mmph!" Before Aomine could finish his sentence, Kagami gagged him with a piece of cloth.

"Sorry about that." The red haired king said smiling. "My dog still needs some training." A look of outrage appeared on all five demons and the light inside the room instantly dimmed. "Aw~ they're mad Aomine-chan~" Kagami said, stroking the blue haired demons cheek. "Don't you want to say something to them?" Aomine mumbled something behind the cloth and Kagami smirked when he heard it. "Aomine-chan wants you to leave you know." Kagami said smiling in victory.

"We aren't going anywhere just to make things clear." Kuroko said calmly. His pale blue eyes latched onto Kagami's red ones and the king found that he couldn't look away. "You are going to give him to us." Kuroko said, keeping his mesmerizing eyes on Kagami's.

"I will…" Kagami murmured as he reached to unlock the chains that bound Aomine to the bed. Just as he was about to do so, the door flew open and all seven men turned to look in surprise.

"Get those demons!" A guard shouted and instantly a group of soldiers ran in carrying guns.

"Hah! Guns won't hurt demons like us." Akashi said, apparently amused.

"These aren't regular bullets." Kagami said smiling. "How did you think we caught Aomine-chan? He wasn't easy to catch you know. It's a good thing we know the weakness of demons."

Midorima's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't tell me that you humans managed to find silver!" He was answered by a laugh from the king.

"Shit! Get out now!" Aomine yelled after he managed to get the gag out of his mouth. "You can't get hit by one of those bullets! Once you do, you're done for it! They're going to keep you in prison forever! RUN!"

"It's too late now you know." Kagami crowed. "You're already surrounded. I know none of you will be able to escape. We can do this the peaceful way where you turn yourself in or we can just shoot you."

"What do we do Akashi-sama?" Kuroko asked, his face showing no emotion at all.

"Just do as he says. I'm afraid that he'll actually kill one of us." The other demon answered. "But that doesn't mean we'll be defeated." Turning to look back at the king, he spat out the last eight words. "We'll kill you no matter what it takes." With that the guards were upon the demons and they were hauled away. After the guards left, the king looked back at the demon beside him. Aomine's eyes were glued to the door and his expression held a hint of disbelief and anger. Aomine turned back to look at Kagami and was just about to yell at him when Kagami kissed the demon.

"Aomine-chan. You do know that you need to do everything I say don't you?" Kagami grinned. "After all, I don't want to use your friends to make you do it… you don't want them to get hurt do you?" Aomine glared at him and Kagami held his gaze.

Finally Aomine sighed. "I'll do whatever you say… as long as you promise not to hurt any of my friends."

**Author's Note: YAY~ I finally finished… Now Aomine's gonna be so much more submissive… and there is gonna be more lemon? Next chapter probably :P I hope you liked**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Some lemon in the beginning and then it's gonna get kind of depressing at the end. Uhm… character death at the end of this chapter (warning)… Thank you for all the reviews! Sniffle… they really helped me feel good **

**Midori no Kaori: Thank you sooo muchu~~~ I love your reviews soo much! I'm glad you're waiting for my fanfiction **

**EclipseKuran: Really? Then I gotta read it! Do you know what the fic is called? I love Submissive Aomine so much and it's really rare to find them.**

**MilkPowah: Thankkkk youuuu! I'm glad that you're waiting I agree that submissive Aomine is AWESOME!**

Chapter 4

"Aomine-chan~ Why won't you look at me?" Kagami whined as he licked the demon's member.

"Why do you care?!" Aomine mumbled, trembling a little from the hot mouth that was around his erection. Kagami suddenly stopped and leaned his face down so that his nose was touching the blue haired demon's.

"You're thinking about something aren't you?" Kagami growled, looking annoyed that his prey wasn't concentrating on anything he was doing.

"Why do you think that?" Aomine asked, still averting his gaze from the red haired.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because you aren't fuckin' looking at me!" Kagami said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes. Aomine managed a grin before he winced as Kagami stuck two fingers inside of him. "Tell me what you're thinking about?" Kagami demanded as he began to move the fingers back in forth.

"I-it's not that big of a d-deal!" Aomine countered back, moaning a little as Kagami hit his sweet spot.

"Please don't make me use the threat." Kagami said as he added the third finger and began to pick up the pace.

"FINE! I'm thinking about how annoying and tiring this is!" Aomine yelled and his sapphire eyes gleamed in annoyance. "See? I told you it wasn't anything big!" Kagami sighed and withdrew his fingers.

"I'm bored…" He muttered and collapsed in the bed next to Aomine. He saw Aomine yawn too and soon after, the king heard a small snore coming from the demon beside him.

_He's so damn cute._ Kagami thought to himself as he brushed away of lock of blue hair away from the demon's face. Kagami was just about to get up when he heard Aomine moan.

"Satsuki…" the demon murmured. "Don't leave me… please." Aomine sounded so heartbroken when he said that name and instantly the king felt a tinge of jealousy spark up. He began to shake Aomine awake. "Whaddaya want?" Aomine drawled sleepily only to find an outraged looking Kagami.

"Who the hell is Satsuki?" Kagami yelled, pinning Aomine onto the bed.

"What?!" Aomine yelled but his face was growing red.

"No… don't tell me you like that person." Kagami muttered glaring at Aomine.

"So what if I do? I was never gay! You're the one that fuckin' forced me into doing this with you!" Aomine shot back.

"Satsuki… huh?" Kagami's eyes suddenly brightened. "OH! Don't tell me it's THAT Satsuki. You're childhood friend… Uhm… her name was… Satsuki Momoi!"

"So what?!" Aomine challenged.

"So what?!" Kagami yelled in disbelief. "So what? You're mine now! Don't go thinking of anyone else! Especially a girl!"

Aomine rolled his eyes. He was getting annoyed with how Kagami always used the word "mine". He wasn't anyone's damn thing nor was he a dog! "It's not really that important. Just forget the fact that I even said her name." Aomine muttered and he yawned again. "Ugh… I haven't been getting enough sleep!"

Kagami narrowed his eyes and he looked at the demon in annoyance. "You know what?" He said grabbing Aomine's wrist tightly. "We're going on a little field trip."

"Let me go!" A girl with bright pink hair shouted as guards grabbed her tightly by the wrists.

"Shut up!" One of the guards yelled and slapped her. Momoi felt her cheek sting as she was dragged out of her house. The pink haired girl gasped in surprise when she saw Aomine.

"Dai-chan!" She yelled but instantly quieted down when she saw a collar on him. There was a leash attached to the collar and the owner that was holding it was a red haired man.

The guards dragged her toward the red haired man and pushed her down. "Bow down before the king!" A guard barked and Satsuki looked at the man in surprise. King? Momoi turned to look at Aomine but he was looking down at his feet.

"So… you are Satsuki Momoi?" The king asked, raising his eyes in interest. "I understand why Aomine-chan…" Before he could finish Aomine shoved him.

"That's enough you bastard!" The demon spat trying to lunge at the king. He was stopped with a sharp jerk on his leash. Aomine fell gagging and he looked at the king with hate and disgust.

"Sorry about that Momoi-san. My dog isn't that well trained." Kagami said, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Dai-chan isn't a dog." Momoi said, her eyes narrowing. She saw Aomine look at her in surprise at her sudden outburst. "He's a demon… someone that needs to be treated like a human. Not some pet!"

"Satsuki! Shush! Don't say anymo… a-ah!" Aomine let out a moan when Kagami suddenly leaned and began sucking his earlobe.

"He's not a dog eh? He sure acts like one to me." The king said smirking. Momoi looked at the arousing figure of Aomine and she turned back to look at Kagami.

"What business do you have with me other than to show me what you can do with Dai-chan." She said.

"Eh? Oh… I wanted to let Aomine-chan see you~ Before… you know." He made a slitting motion across his throat. Both Aomine and Momoi looked at him in disbelief. Kagami motioned for the guards to take her away.

"You promised me that you wouldn't hurt her!" Aomine yelled, struggling wildly to get to the pink haired girl.

"Really? I don't remember." Kagami said smirking. Aomine saw one of the guards take out a gun and point it at Momoi.

"NO! Stop it!" The demon yelled breaking free of the hands that held him down. He ran toward the girl and heard a gun shoot. The pink haired girl fell and Aomine picked up his speed, dashing to the girl. "Satsuki!" He yelled hysterically, feeling tears run down his cheek. "Oi! Satsuki! Can you hear me?" Momoi lay motionless on the ground, her bright red blood pooling on the ground. "S-satsuki?" Aomine mumbled dropping to his knees in front of the still body. The demon cried in disbelief and cradled the body of the girl he once loved.

"Bring him back to the castle." Kagami told one of the guards. "I doubt he's going to run."

"And the girl's body?" The guard asked.

"Leave it there. We have no use for her." Kagami answered.

_It hurts… My chest. _Aomine looked up at the ceiling with blank sapphire eyes. _I don't want to get up… Just want to lay here and sleep. There's nothing better to do. Satsuki… she's gone._

Kagami looked at the still figure of the demon. He walked up to Aomine and caressed the smooth tan face. The demon looked at him blankly, not making any movement or sound. _He just needs to stay like this. Submissive and willing to just follow me. _Kagami thought smiling as he kissed the demon the lips. The demon shifted a little but continued to look at the king with his blank sapphire eyes. _I love Aomine-chan and no one is getting in my way._

**Author's Note: That was pretty depressing… even to me :P Thought I would really show out Kagami's yandere side… Aomine is really having bad luck right now… hope you like 3 Please review! Reviews help chapters get out faster… SORRY I KILLED MOMOI!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hai, Hai~ Sorry sorry for being slow at things :P I really am lost on what to wriiiite :3 SO forgive me for a random chapter. I'm trying to catch up to Miracles Do Happen but…. That not working now… :P I'm sorry if some of the steamy parts sound awkward (since I'm new at this and it's awkward for me to type it… but not read it /slapped)**

**EclipseKuran: OMG! Those were amazing (/nosebleed overfill) Bexera is such an awesome writer and I love all the uke Aomine's~~~~ It's too hot in here! Thank you very much 3**

**Midori no Kaori: Pft. It's fine, I'm ALWAYS feelin' sadistic (ask meh friends /slapped). In fact you comment gave me an idea on this newest chapter soooo… I shall fulfill your request~ Hope you like it**

**Neko Nishiriu: Thank you soooo much~~~~ 3**

**Pichann: OMG~ Thanks for trying this fanfiction (I know the summary sucks) and yes! I LOVE UKE AOMINE…. How many times have I said that? /shot**

Chapter 5

"These damn chains!" Kise whined as the metal around him clanked annoyingly.

"Shut up Kise." Midorima said, clearly annoyed with the blonde haired demon. "Stop moving or else none of us can sleep."

"But Aominicchi is up there and he needs our help!" Kise wailed and continued to squirm around.

"Kise-chin. I'm hunnngry~" Murasakibara moaned as his stomach growled in protest.

"How did the humans find silver? It's been millennium since the last time silver was spotted. They have the strength to suck our power out. It's no wonder Aomine couldn't break out even with his wild powers." The green haired demon narrowed his eyes even more. The chains prevented him from pushing his glasses up his nose and that made him even more annoyed.

"Calm down Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said quietly and the other three instantly hushed down. Although Kuroko was small, he had the emotionless eyes that could do anything, even when there was silver.

The cell door suddenly clanged open and all five demons found themselves facing a group of guards. The guards proceeded to drag the demons upstairs. "The king called for you so please behave yourself." One the guards said gruffly as he shoved each demon into the room. "If we hear one attack, we will barge in and kill every single one of you." With that, the door slammed shut and the demons found themselves looking at Kagami.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Kagami said, not bothering to even look at the demons that sat across from him.

"It has." Akashi replied coolly as he shifted to sit in a more comfortable position on the floor. It seemed that they would be talking for a while. "If I may ask, where is Aomine-san?"

Kagami raised his eyebrows and grimaced a little. "Ah yes… Aomine-chan. He was being _very _bad yesterday so I decided to give him a little punishment. Kagami's crimson eyes were filled in annoyance. "He wouldn't do anything I say… in fact he even tried to run away!"

"I didn't ask _what _happened. I ask _where_ Aomine-san is." Akashi muttered in annoyance.

"Mm~ He's right here." Kagami lifted the bed sheets to reveal a very sweaty tanned demon. Aomine was panting hard and his eyes were tearing up.

"What the hell did you do?" Akashi's eyes narrowed as he saw the other demon's body arch in pain.

"I might have put a little too much of this in him." Kagami held up a bottle of liquid. "It kind of makes him… needy."

"Needy… you say." Akashi said slowly. He looked back Aomine who looked as if he needed some attention. There were chains that kept him bound on the bed and his collar looked extremely tight against his neck.

"K-kagami!" the tanned demon moaned as his back arched again. "P-please! S-stop it. G-get it out of me." Aomine twitched and moaned again.

"You're punishment time isn't over. Just be a good dog and wait." Kagami said patting the demon's hair in affection. He reached down to press and button and Aomine's moans instantly got louder.

"Don't tell me…" Midorima's eyes narrowed in disgust. His thoughts were made clear when Kagami held up a remote control for a vibrator.

"Just thought it would make things more interesting." Kagami yawned as he pressed another button.

"That's inhumane." Kise spat.

"You're not human." Kagami replied and continued to caress Aomine's face. "I'm sure he can handle this."

"G-get it out! K-kagami!" Aomine's breath hitched as the vibrator went up a notch.

"I might if you call me master~" Kagami purred as he licked the tanned demon's face, causing the other to shiver.

"M-master! P-please get it o-out!" Aomine had completely broke and tears were streaming down his face.

"Since you begged, I might as well." Kagami turned the vibrator off and reached into Aomine to take it out. Aomine shivered when Kagami's slender fingers brushed against his sweet spot but he was too tired to make any sound. "Aomine-chan~ Have you learned your lesson yet?" Aomine nodded as he averted his eyes from the king. Kagami narrowed his eyes and grabbed the tanned demon's chin. "It seems like you haven't." Kagami growled and roughly kissed Aomine. The demon weakly pushed the king but that made Kagami laugh. "I see you still have some energy in you after having a vibrator in your ass for 3 hours."

"3 hours?!" Both Midorima and Kise exclaimed in surprise. "That is beyond what anyone can handle, even a demon."

Kagami shrugged and let go of Aomine. He walked up to Midorima and squatted so that he was at the same level as the green haired demon. "Why don't you see how well Aomine-chan can keep up?" He growled and Midorima rolled his eyes.

"Why would I do that? Even if I'm a demon, that doesn't mean that I enjoy doing…" The green haired demon looked at Aomine's limp figure. "…these things." He turned his green eyes to look back at the king to only find that Kagami had walked back to the bed.

"That pause contradicts what you just said."Kagami said grinning. "In fact, the reason WHY I brought you demons here is because I want to finish what we had started before my guards caught you. Watching Aomine-chan break entirely so that he's _begging_ for me and me only."

**Author's Note: Pft… I kind of feel bad for leaving it here but I wasn't in the mood to write. I hope I can get more followers and reviews so that ideas will start popping in my head :P Thanks for all you readers~ Until next chapter where we officially get steamy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I really felt too lazy to write lemon~ Not that I can write it anyways :P Sorry for not updating but I've been busy…ish Thanks for the new followers!~~~~ Gonna put this in Aomine's POV to make it even more steamy? IDK**

**EclipseKuran: Pft I get that a lot from my friends They mostly call me sadistic. Yes, she is definitely an awesome writer (too bad I'm nothing compared to her )**

**Midori no Kaori: I'm on the same boat as you… just now the problem is writing that /slapped… *grabs the bullet before it hits you* And yes… I need Aomine to be more rebellious :O**

**Najou Islam: Pft… IF Aomine were the king then we would have to call 911 for a scary king (I'm serious, his overly sadistic side would come out)… BUT~ I prefer submissive Aomine BTW: Thanks for reading this 3**

**Princess: Hellllo~~ Thank you sooo much~ I personally don't think it will get any better but I hope I can make it so /slapped… Thanks for reading this and I hope I have the time to finish this 3**

Chapter 6

Aomine was turned over onto his belly as Kagami practically slammed him against the bed. Wincing in pain, Aomine turned to look at the king. A glint of lust shone in Kagami's crimson eyes and Aomine shivered. A predatory growl came from Kagami who practically ripped the remaining of the tanned demon's clothes off leaving Aomine bare in front of the king to feast on. "Those were expensive." Aomine mumbled, hoping that he could ease the hammering of his heart. Kagami shrugged and threw them at Akashi in one fluid motion in which the red haired demon easily dodged.

"Someone's getting a little cocky." Akashi growled in annoyance. "You don't _really _think that you can actually overpower us demons do you?"

Kagami rolled his eyes. "I would really love to prove you wrong." He said cockily. "I'm pretty sure I already overpowered Aomine-chan over here." He motioned to Aomine who was getting annoyed with the honorifics that Kagami kept giving him.

"I don't think that's really fair if you chain me up _Bakagami_!" Aomine yelled defensively, feeling a sense of happiness when he saw Kagami's eyebrows furrow in annoyance after hearing his new nickname.

"But then it's unfair that you can kill me!" Kagami whined. Aomine sighed but was relieved that Kagami wasn't taking it a step further. The tanned demon automatically took that back when Kagami turned to look at him, his crimson sparkling mischievously. "Now… where were we? I'm going to make you moan my name and show that cocky bastard over there that you _are _my dog."

"Shit." Aomine muttered and he yelped in surprise when Kagami sucked his neck. "Oi! Stop that!" The demon tried to push Kagami off but the king was like dead weight and wouldn't even budge. It didn't help that Aomine was on his belly and he couldn't put all his power into moving the bastard above him. Kagami continued to mark and suck Aomine, leaving a trail of red bruises on the tan demon's back. "That fuckin' hurts!" Aomine muttered.

Kagami ignored Aomine's comment and flipped the demon so that he was facing the king. He rammed his mouth against Aomine's and began to kiss him roughly. After the previous kisses that Kagami had given him, Aomine learned to keep his mouth shut tight. "Open you're damn mouth dog." Kagami growled in annoyance as he licked the demon's mouth, urging the man to open it. When Aomine didn't move Kagami bit the demon's bottom lip drawing blood and greedily sucked it.

"That's unfai…!" Aomine started and instantly regretted it when Kagami seized the moment to stick his tongue in. Kagami licked the roof of the demon's mouth and explored the wet cavern. Aomine suddenly groaned when Kagami traced his slender fingers around his nipples. That damn king was clearly teasing him. Aomine broke the kiss and glared daggers at the red head. "Goddamn, don't you tease me Bakagami!" He panted as Kagami began to pinch them.

"Why? Is it too much for you?" Kagami purred, his breath brushing against Aomine's ear.

Aomine could feel the gazes of the demons behind him but by this point he didn't really care… more like he couldn't help but not care. "Just get on with it." Aomine moaned and Kagami grinned.

"As you wish." Kagami traced kisses down Aomine's neck and moved down to his waist, all the while giving Akashi a victorious gaze. He gently kissed the tip of the tanned demon's member, earning a moan from him.

"B-bakagami! Fuckin' teas…ah" Aomine's voice hitched when Kagami practically engulfed his member. Bright sapphire eyes met cocky crimson and Aomine couldn't help but look away. It not only was embarrassing that he was doing… this with a guy, but it also that _guy_ was a cocky king that could see every single embarrassed expression that he made. "Goddamnit!" Aomine muttered as he felt Kagami's hot mouth wrapped around his hard member.

Kagami chuckled, his voice vibrating on Aomine's member. "You like it don't you?" The king asked the now blushing demon.

"Y-you wish." Aomine replied back, averting his eyes to look at a spot on the ceiling. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks as Kagami continued to suck on him. It was embarrassing enough that Kagami could see him, but when his demon clan could too… Aomine felt like he wanted to dig a hole and die. Sadly, that was not happening.

"Ugh! This is getting too much for me to handle!" Kagami grumbled. "I really wanna fuck you!"

"W-wait… Don't you think that's a little too much?" Kise yelled.

"Shut up demon." Kagami said, glaring at the blonde demon. "He's my dog and I can do whatever I want to him."

"You're so egocentric Kagami-chin." Murasakibara drawled in laziness. His stomach growled in protest but the purple haired demon decided to ignore it… just this once to see Aomine break. Although all the demons didn't want to say it out loud, they personally loved it when Aomine was submissive like this. If only that damn Kagami wasn't there… then Aomine could be theirs.

Kagami shrugged and flipped Aomine onto his belly. "O-oi! You're seriously gonna regret it if you do it." Aomine threatened, although it came out more like a squeak.

"I don't really care ya' know." Kagami said grinning sadistically. "I just wanna here ya' moan my name Aomine-chan."

"I thought we already went past that!" Aomine grumbled. He recalled when he nearly called Kagami "master". If he broke at that moment, who knew what Kagami would have done… Aomine shivered at the thought. Suddenly the tanned demon felt a sharp pain. Turning his head, Aomine found Kagami sticking a finger up his ass. _That damn king really did it! _Aomine thought and all hell broke loose.

**Author's Note: Sorry to stop it there… I know that I stopped at possibly the worst moment… but hey, I ran out of ideas~ Please Review on my epic fail of a lemon~~ Hopefully I can post the next chapter by next week **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a long time. Since Spring Break was coming up, I had a load-ful of tests… not fun. Welllll… This chapter is going to be really short since I'm not really in mood for good writing…**

**Midori no Kaori: Pft… now after this chapter it shall be GoM x Aomine… and then back to Kagami x Aomine :P Prepare… hopefully**

**EclipseKuran: THANK YOUUU **

**MilkPowah: Lol… Renji is actually a really cool character but in Bleach… I prefer Toshiro… the short and short-tempered captain…. Yes This chapter is gonna make everyone disappointed in me… I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER WORTH THE WAIT… hopefully**

Chapter 7

"Give him back to me." The red haired king growled dangerously at the group of demons in front of him.

"We don't take orders from a mortal." A purple haired demon drawled as he shifted the body of a tanned demon onto his shoulder.

_Shit._ Kagami thought as he looked at the demons. _How the hell am I going to get him back?_

"You have till the count of three to leave." Akashi said coldly as he held up three fingers. "One, two…"

"FINE!" The king yelled in anger. "That doesn't mean that I'm giving up you bastards. I'll get my hands on him no matter what it takes!" Kagami then turned and motioned for his army to fall back into the country of Seirin. As the king walked back toward his castle, he thought back several hours ago when he nearly had Aomine in his grasp.

"K-kagami…" The tanned demon panted as the king entered a third finger in. He then began to slide them in and out of Aomine, earning a moan every time he hit the demon's prostate.

"You like it don't you?" Kagami purred as he slid his fingers faster.

"S-shit." Aomine muttered, his eyes tearing up from the weird intrusion. Kagami felt his heart skip a beat when the demon looked at him. His sapphire eyes glistened with tears and pain but behind that was a tinge of lust.

"I think you're ready." The king said as he slid his fingers out and positioned himself so that he was towering over Aomine.

"Ready for what?" The demon asked. Kagami couldn't help but chuckle at the innocence of the demon below him.

"Ready for this…" Kagami unzipped his pants and Aomine's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait… you're not seriously going to put that in me… are you?" Aomine asked in disbelief as he looked at the king's monstrous member.

"What else would I use this for?" Kagami said as he rolled his eyes. He spread the tanned demon's legs apart so that it would be easier for him to slide his member in. By then, Aomine had begun to panic and his legs were thrashing around. A foot came in contact with Kagami's face and the king let out a non-amused laugh. "Let's get started shall we?"

Just as Kagami was about to slam himself in, he felt a hand grip his throat. "I think that's enough." Akashi's voice reverberated into the king's ears.

"What the hell…?" Kagami turned around and was surprised to see all five demons standing behind their leader. The chains that bound them lay in a pile in the corner. "How did you get out?"

"Good thing Kurokocchi had a knife in his pocket." Kise said as he ruffled the small demon.

"Although it took longer than expected, we still managed to stop you in time." Kuroko said as he smacked the blond demon in the face.

"Now, we're taking Aomine-kun back." Akashi tightened his grip on Kagami's throat. Midorima walked up toward the tanned demon and began to unbind the chains that kept him in place.

"Thanks…" Aomine murmured as he rubbed his wrists. The demon stood up and walked toward a closet. He took out a pair of clothes (since Kagami had ripped his up) and slipped them on. "What the hell…" The tanned demon suddenly looked a bit dazed and he fell unconscious onto the floor.

"Side effect from the medicine I gave him." Kagami said as he grinned sheepishly. Without loosening his grip on the king's throat, Akashi motioned for Murisakibara to carry Aomine's unconscious body.

"You're lucky that we're in a rush today." The red haired demon muttered into Kagami's ear and he let go of the king's neck. Motioning for the others to follow him, Akashi jumped out the window.

"Shit!" Kagami yelled in outrage. He ran out the door and grabbed his sword. "Hyuuga! Prepare my horse and get an army ready in 3 minutes." The king yelled at his butler that was walking past him.

"Yes sir." The butler said bowing and instantly he rang a bell. Kagami narrowed his eyes as he raced down the stairs. He was not going to lose the demons. As the king mounted his horse, a group of soldiers appeared behind him. Without uttering a single word, Kagami urged the horse into a canter. The king caught sight of the six demons and he kicked the horse to make it go faster. 5 minutes of desperate chasing led him to the edge of Seirin. The demons had landed and he had no choice but to talk to them. Now Kagami was forced to go back to his castle… empty handed. _Goddamn demons. I'm going to show them that I can beat them. That I WILL have Aomine. They'll see the power of the great and powerful king of Seirin. _Kagami suddenly smirked. He would allow the demons some peace for a week but after that, he would show no mercy. Kagami was willing to tear the whole country down, just for the sake of Aomine.

**Author's Note: OMG… Sorry I made it so short… Writer's Block… Don't know what to write :P Not gonna update again for a while… GOING TO THE BEACH~ With no wi-fi I promise you the next chapter will be SO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Finally updated! Just was on a long writer's block…. But the beach was fun I hope this chapter is good enough…. And it's told in Aomine's POV… 3b**

**EclipseKuran: Gulp… Well… I h-hope you like this chapter /hides in the corner :3**

**MilkPowah: Good thought~ I'll try to add that in the next several chapters… No pressure eh? Lol :P**

**Midori No Kaori: Hai~ Aomine is seeexy (that why everyone love him 3) Hope you like the new update **

**Princess (Guest): Thanks~ I feel bad for abandoning fics for some reason… lol~**

Chapter 8

He could hear Kagami yelling his name. The whooshing of the wind as he was carried through the air. He wanted to wake up… yet why wouldn't his eyes open? "We're almost there Aomine-kun." He heard Kuroko whisper in his ear. "We saved you from Kagami-kun." Aomine wanted to speak, but he found that he couldn't. Damn that drug after effects! A loud thud announced that they had landed, but with Murasakibara's size, he didn't feel anything.

"I hope Aominicchi is fine." Aomine heard Kise's voice echo inside the cave that they were walking into. Even with his eyes closed, he knew exactly where they were.

"He's breathing so I think he's okay." The tanned player could feel Murasakibara's voice vibrate along his cheek.

"You guys worry too much. He's perfectly fine. It's just an after effect of the drug. He should be waking up in a few minutes." Aomine brightened after hearing what Midorima said. No more feeling restricted and being carried around like a princess. The demon hated feeling weak… especially when he was around his clan members. The footsteps of the five demons reverberated around the cave and they suddenly stopped.

"Put Aomine over on the bed. We'll let him rest." Akashi commanded and Aomine was suddenly dropped on a pile of fluffy pillows. "Kise, Midorima, and Atsushi can go hunt since we're low on supplies. Kuroko and I will stay behind to take care of Aomine." Kise whining was soon replaced by the shuffling of feet. Aomine guessed that Akashi had used his glare to shut up the blonde haired demon.

"Akashi-kun, should I check if Aomine is hurt anywhere?" Kuroko asked.

"Go ahead. I need to go visit the country next to us and do some business. I'll be in there for a while so please take care of Aomine while I'm gone." Akashi's footsteps grew quieter as the red haired demon walked out of the cave.

"Aomine-kun, I know you're awake." Kuroko's voice was surprisingly close. "Can you open your eyes?" The tanned demon tried to open his eyes but found that he still couldn't. After a moment of silence Kuroko's voice spoke up again. "It seems that you aren't awake yet Aomine-kun…" Aomine felt the bed on the right of him move and he realized that Kuroko was scooting closer to him. "Since you're not awake yet, it wouldn't matter… if I do this…" The tanned demon suddenly felt cool lips press against his.

It took a minute for Aomine to register what was going on. _Is… Tetsu kissing me?_ The cool lips that were pressed against Aomine's quickly disappeared again. The kiss was soft and delicate but it was warm and passionate at the same time. It was nothing like the predatory, arrogant, aggressive yet addictive kiss by… _Why the hell am I comparing Tetsu's kiss with Bakagami's?_ Aomine thought to himself.

"Aominicchi is so cute when he's sleeping!" Kise murmured and Aomine again was taken aback. When did Kise get here? Usually it was obvious when the blond demon entered the cave. "Kurokocchi, Midoricchi wants you to help them hunt. They say that I'm no use right now."

"I'll go right now Kise-kun. Please keep an eye on Aomine-kun. He's still sleeping right now." Aomine heard Kuroko pad away and the bed creaked.

"Aominicchi~ I want to eat you up right now… but I can't." Kise whispered. "You look so delicious and appetizing… so vulnerable just laying here. Aominicchi… Do you like me?" Aomine's mind had enough of this. Sure he was a genius at some things… but love… was something else. His mind didn't know how to process what Kise was saying, how to react to what the blond demon was saying. "I mean I know you like all of us… as family. But after seeing you with Kagami, I felt like it was possible. Maybe just a 0.1 percent, that your feelings towards one of us, even me, could blossom into love." The tanned player expected for the blond demon to lean and kiss him like what Kuroko did, but instead, Kise just caressed his cheek and got up from the bed.

"We're back!" Murasakibara's voice yelled from the outside of the cave.

"Shush Murasakibara. Aomine's sleeping and we can't disturb him or else Akashi will kill us." Midorima hissed.

"Hai, hai. Sorry Mido-chin." The purple haired demon drawled and a loud crunch could be heard.

"Murasakibara-kun, please don't eat the food we just caught right now." Kuroko said quietly.

"Kuro-chin too?" Murasakibara whined. Aomine suddenly felt a strange weight lift off his shoulders and he quickly opened his eyes. The drug had worn off!

"Aominicchi's awake!" Kise yelled and instantly the other three demons appeared.

"Welcome back Aomine-kun." Kuroko said smiling.

"Thanks Tetsu…" The tanned demon replied smiling back. He couldn't help but remember the cool lips against his and a blush instantly creeped up his face.

"I'm glad you're feeling okay Aomine." Midorima said surprising everyone when he smiled kindly at Aomine.

"T-thanks Midorima." Aomine stammered, taken aback on how nice everyone was acting towards him.

"Mine-chin, do you want some snacks?" Murasakibara asked holding out a pack of bread. Before Aomine could answer, he saw Akashi walking towards the group of demons.

"I see you are awake Aomine." The leader said smiling.

"Yes Akashi…" Aomine said not wanting to look at the red haired demon. After looking so weak in front of his clan leader, it was hard not to feel any shame.

"Don't look so down Aomine. You did well… In fact I think you did well enough to earn reward from us." Akashi grinned sinisterly and Aomine felt a shiver run down his spine. He turned to look at the other clan members for help but only saw predatory gazes from them.

"G-guys? What are you going to do?" He asked nervously but the other five demons only smiled at him and walked closer.

**Author's Note: I FINISHED! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK 3**


	9. Note

**Aomine Notatakai On Hold~**

**Author's Note: Hey Guys... I've been on a huge yaoi writing block and I seriously don't know what to write anymore :( So I'll be putting this story on hold... probably until the summer since my testing is coming up. Thank you all so much for supporting me~ I'll still be updating Miracles Do Happen (since I feel like it's an easier story to write). See you during the summer ^^ ****I'm also hoping to get some more followers on this story while I'm on this hiatus**

**- otaku-nee-chan**

**EclipseKuran: Eheheh... You're totally gonna kill me now! /shot**

**MilkPowah: /slinks into a corner in shame... I'm sorry to do this /crais**

**Princess (Guest): Thank you so much! I'll be updating this during the summer~**

**Midori no Kaori: I'm so sorrrrry! /crais... I promise that I will somehow improve during the summer and make the new chapters even more sexy!**

**Penny (Guest): Thank you so much! There are a lot more better writers than me :P**


End file.
